The present invention is directed toward a cover for a vaginal speculum and more particularly, toward a cover that prevents the vaginal walls from collapsing and improves the physician's visibility during a gynecological examination or surgical procedure.
A speculum is commonly used during a gynecological examination or surgical procedure. Often, however, the vaginal walls collapse which, as a result, decreases the physician's visibility of the area being examined.
One patent that recognizes the problem discussed above and provides a solution is U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,638 to Nwawka. This patent discloses a sleeve for a vaginal speculum that appears to protect the vaginal walls and prevents them from collapsing during a gynecological examination or surgical procedure. The sleeve is made from latex and provides for a rather small hole located at the distal end of the sleeve. While the patent states that the sleeve improves the physician's visibility of the area of interest, this does not appear to be the case. First of all, latex may not be transparent, thus the physician may not be able to view the entire area. Also, the hole located at the distal end of the sleeve does not appear to allow for increased visibility by the physician. Furthermore, many patients are allergic to or react adversely to latex, thus limiting the use of this device.
Other patents disclose various types of sheaths for vaginal speculums. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,317 to Awais discloses a heat insulating shield for a speculum. This device, however, does not appear to prevent the vaginal walls from collapsing during an examination. U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,409 to Pope discloses a rubber sheath for covering each arm or blade of a vaginal speculum. The purpose of this device is reduce the pain and shock a patient experiences as a result of contacting the cold metal speculum arms or blades during an examination. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,720 to Francis et al. addresses the problem of patient discomfort during an examination.
Other examples of various types of shields and sheaths for vaginal speculum are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,966 to Ng and U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,165 to Mayes. These patents, however, appear to be concerned with preventing the spread of disease through improperly or ineffectively sterilized instruments.
Therefore, a need exists for a cover for a vaginal speculum that prevents the vaginal walls from collapsing and improves the physician's visibility during a gynecological examination or surgical procedure.